


Five Times an Avenger Watched Tony Have Sex, and One Time They Didn’t

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dare, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Playboy Mansion, Public Sex, Science Kink, Steve Rogers cannot walk away from a dare, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Just what it says up top.





	1. Clint

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I’m not gay or anything, I just don’t give a fuck about straight sex." Which of course turned into a five times. Because of reasons.

Clint, Natasha and Steve sat on a couch on the common floor of the Avengers quarters in Stark Tower, watching a drunken scientist lady grind on a drunken Tony’s lap. Apparently, down at the theoretical physics conference on floors 38-42, there was an open bar. Up here, it was just the freeze-screen of the movie the three Avengers had been watching when the elevator doors had opened, and some music and lights Jarvis had quickly put on to make it seem like a party.

And the holographic representation of… well, Clint could tell it had something to do with atoms. That was about it. That, and what he could hear of Tony and his new friend’s conversation, which consisted of moans, gasps, and occasional snatches of sound like ‘three thousand hertz’ and ‘material would have to be incredible strong’ and ‘reverse the polarity’.

Besides how fucking awkward it was, it was actually pretty hot. Trust Stark to pick up the physicist who doubled as a Victoria’s Secret model.

Natasha tapped Clint on the chin. He lurched in his seat, tearing his eyes away from the increasingly PhD-rated sideshow to see Steve and his partner watching him with mixed expressions of amusement and judgement.

“You coming?” Natasha mouthed to him under the music.

Clint blushed. “Uh, yeah.” He got up and exited the floor speedily behind his teammates.

Back at his room, though, he asked Jarvis to livestream the video. It was a public area, after all.


	2. Steve

Steve strode through the first floor of the building, face redder than the rings on his shield, and tried desperately to avoid looking at the wide array of feminine bodies on display. It didn’t help that many of the women he passed tried to come up to him, smiling beguilingly or touching him on the arm or chest. It also didn’t help that he had to look through  _ every _ room in this Godforsaken place to find his teammate.

This was the absolute last straw, Steve decided. Not only was Tony not answering his communicator, but he was holed up in what Jarvis called ‘the Playboy Mansion.’ Steve hadn’t heard of the place before, but searching through it now, he was simultaneously stunned and cynically unsurprised that the 21st century had fallen to such lows.

Finally, in a back room of the mansion, Steve walked in on what was undoubtedly a private space. Various men and women lounged around in different stages of nudity, and many of them were touching each other in ways that-

Steve ripped his eyes away from the strangers and focused on his teammate, who was occupying a round bed at the center of the room. For some reason, in a house full of buxom and beautiful ladies, Tony was currently kneeling over the thighs of an Italian-looking man who was wearing only a leather… apparatus.

“ _ Really? _ ” was the only thing he could think of to say.

Tony looked up and waved. “What?”

Beyond the point of dignity, Steve glanced to his left, where three very  _ gifted _ women were... enjoying themselves together, and then at the man under Tony.

“Hey, I’m not gay or anything,” Tony protested, drawing a snort from the Italian. “I just don’t give a fuck about straight sex. Why don’t you pull up a chair, Cap, you might learn something.”

Steve sucked in a breath to reply angrily, then glanced at his watch. They’d already missed the conference. And the Italian guy was giving him a condescending look.

Steve had never been good at walking away from a dare.


	3. Bruce

In Bruce’s defense, he wasn’t a) paying attention to his surroundings, because the readings on his tablet were rather engrossing, or b) expecting that sort of activity to be going on in a lab. Bruce may have been biased because he often worked with chemicals, but he doubted that even a mechanic would want human fluids getting all over their work.

Whatever the reasons, Bruce ended up staring in shock for a solid ten second when he walked into Tony’s workshop to find him engaging in Skype-sex.

Tony’s vest was tossed to the ground behind him and his jeans were open and shoved down just enough for him to touch himself. The woman on the projected screen was laying on a bed, mostly nude, but Bruce ignored that, along with their lusty talk and throaty sounds.

He was watching something so much more interesting.

After the climactic moments and a few minutes of small talk, Tony shut down the screen, zipped himself up, and looked over at Bruce.

“That wasn’t very polite,” he scolded with a huge grin on his face. “Normally people negotiate these kinds of things in advance, Banner.”

“Did you know the arc reactor produces more light in correlation to your sexual excitement?” Bruce said seriously.

Then he doubled over laughing at the look on Tony’s face.


	4. Natasha

“Are you sure- this is okay?” Rawan gasped. She scrabbled above her head for a grip on the kitchen island as Tony did his best to shove her across it.

“Totally- fine,” he replied, slipping a hand under her hips for a better angle. They both moaned. “No one- comes here- on Fridays.”

“Don’t mind me,” Natasha said mildy. “Just need the juicer.”

Rawan screamed, and not in a sexy way. “ _ What the hell, Tony! _ ” She covered her breasts and dragged Tony across her body, which caused a bevy of interesting sensations.

“Romanov, what the hell?” Tony echoed half-heartedly.

“You chose a public space.” Natasha crossed the kitchen and started going through cupboards. “Don’t be surprised when other people want to use it.”

“Get out!” Rawan screamed.

Tony winced, as his ear was now right next to her face.

A few moments later, Natasha hefted a silver apparatus and gave them a considering look. “You’d get more leverage on the dining room table,” she commented. “It’s a better height.”

With a nod, she left in the direction of the elevator.

Rawan smacked Tony on the shoulder. “I cannot believe you, and I cannot believe your friend!” she said shrilly.

Tony stood up carefully and pulled out. “I don’t know, I think she’s got a point. Want to try the dining room?”

Rawan sat up, scowled, and flounced away.

But she flounced toward the dining room, so Tony called it a win.


	5. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don’t want to think about this too hard, and you shouldn’t either, just assume Tony and Pepper are in a fully-discussed, very happy open relationship.

Tony’s face was deep in between Pepper’s legs when there was a knock on the door.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Pepper said, tightening her hand in Tony’s hair.

There were only a few people with clearance to be on this floor when they’d called for surveillance to be off. Tony grinned, nipped Pepper gently, and shouted, “Come on in, the water’s fine!” for which he earned a violent tug to the scalp.

The door opened. “Man of Iron!” Thor proclaimed, “and the esteemed Lady Potts. What an honor to find you enjoying the passion of your bed.”

“Kill me now,” Pepper moaned.

Down below, Tony frowned and licked his lips. That wasn’t the usual reaction he got with that move.

“Stark, your servant said I would find you here, for I wish to discuss matters of some import. But I see that you must first satisfy the desires of your lady. Shall I wait, or will you be engaged for some time?”

Tony glanced over; the Asgardian was grinning, and he couldn’t tell if it was a shit-eating grin, or if he were honestly that oblivious.

“It might be a while, but I can multi-task. What’s up?”

He went back to work while Thor sat down on a settee and began describing the latest problems with reconstructing the Bifrost.

“I hate you,” Pepper told him, but she was whimpering, so he was pretty sure he’d get a blowjob out of this later.


	6. Tony

Tony reclined in his lab chair, rubbing his crotch lazily, and waited for the porn on his holoscreen to take an effect.

Ten minutes later, nothing was going on.

“Huh,” he said, and closed the window.

He had work to do anyway.


End file.
